Princesa Zelda
Zelda Original= |-|Zelda (The Legend of Zelda)=thumb|340px |-|A Link to the Past=thumb|340px |-|Ocarina of Time (Criança)=thumb|330px |-|Ocarina of Time (Adulta)=thumb|290px |-|Sheik=thumb|260px |-|Oracle of Ages/Seasons=thumb|430px |-|Four Swords/Four Swords Adventure=thumb|340px |-|Wind Waker=thumb|340px |-|Tetra=thumb|340px |-|Twilight Princess=thumb|390px |-|A Link Between Worlds=thumb|450px |-|Breath of the Wild=thumb|440px |-|Hylia=thumb|470x466px Características Pessoais Nome: Zelda, Sheik, Tetra, Hylia. Obra: The Legend of Zelda. Nintendo. Sexo: Feminino. Idade: Geralmente varia entre a adolescência (15 a 18 anos) e início da idade adulta (20-30 anos). Possui mais de 100 anos em Breath of Wild. | Séculos, talvez milênios. Classificações: Princesa, Hylian, Sheikah, Princesa de Hyrule, Princesa da Lenda, Líder dos Sete Sábios. | Deusa, Deusa do Tempo. Sobre Princesa Zelda é o nome de várias Hylians femininas que aparecerem ao decorrer da franquia, todas pertencendo à família real de Hyrule, geralmente desempenhando um papel chave ou fundamental na franquia. Apesar do nome da franquia, Zelda não é a protagonista, inclusive não aparecendo em certos jogos. Assim como existem muitas versões do herói da lenda, Link, também existem muitas versões da Princesa Zelda, graças a maldição de Demise, que forçou a reencarnação de ambos com o decorrer do tempo, apesar de cada Zelda apresentar sutis mudanças em sua personalidade, todas são gentis e simpáticas, se preocupando bastante com o mundo, seu reino e Link. Como a portadora da Triforce da Sabedoria na grande maioria dos jogos, Zelda é demonstrada como alguém com uma inteligência sem comparação na série, sendo capaz de montar estrategias rapidamente, além de ter uma natureza mágica e possuir técnicas de selamento. No jogo Skyward Sword é revelado que a princesa é uma reencarnação da Deusa Hylia, que decidiu deixar sua forma divina e imortal e assumir uma forma mais frágil, sendo em seguida amaldiçoada, juntamente a Link, por Demise, forçando que a mesma reencarnasse durante toda a eternidade. Mentalidade Moral: Varia dependendo de sua encarnação. Inteligência: Superdotada (Incrivelmente experta e inteligente, consegue bolar planos e extratégias em poucos segundos ou minutos, sempre tenta analisar o ponto mais lógico e sabe como incentivar aqueles que são leais à ela. Possui um alto conhecimento do mundo e da sua formação). Possivelmente superior (Possui a Triforce da Sabedoria que promove um aumento significativo em sua inteligência e sabedoria).| Gênio (Possui milênios de sabedoria e entendimento). Ficha de Combate Dimensionalidade: 3D. | 3D. Ataque: Desconhecido fisicamente. No mínimo Multicontinental, possivelmente muito superior (Deve ser superior à Levias, capaz de gerar essa quantidade de energia. Suas flechas/arco são geralmente uma das últimas armas obtidas por Link em quase todos os jogos da franquia, sendo capazes de não apenas paralisar, como causar dor e dano por mais de uma vez, em adversários como Ganondorf, Malladus e Ganon Yuga, além de destruírem as barreiras mágicas criadas por Ganondorf no Castelo de Hyrule, capaz de manter Calamity Ganon selado ao custo de sua própria força, por 100 anos. Sua magia é capaz de infligir dor eparalisia em Ganon). | Estrela (Muito superior à qualquer versão posterior, Demise se refere à forma atual de Zelda em Skyward Sword como um estado deplorável perto de seu poder original. Derrotou Demise no passado selando-o em seguida, Demise por sua vez, é capaz de sem sequer apresentar esforço, criar um plano/dimensão capaz de suportar uma estrela). Velocidade: Desconhecida, possivelmente Hipersônica em locomoção (Consegue se manter com Link e Ganondorf por mais de uma vez. Consegue se manter com Malladus), possivelmente Relativista em ataque e reação (pode ser escalada a Link e Ganondorf, através desse cálculo), Velocidade da luz com Flechas/Arco da Luz (As flechas são feitas dos próprios espíritos de luz, e são ditas dispararem ou flechas comparáveis ou de pura luz). | No mínimo Hipersônica em locomoção (Superior à ambos Link e Ganondorf), Relativista em ataque e reação (Imensamente superior à qualquer uma de suas formas. Superior à Demise, Link e Ganondorf). Força: Desconhecida (Zelda nunca foi demonstrada usando força física, de forma ofensiva, apesar de ter removido uma espada da cabeça de Milladus, junto a Link). Defesa: Desconhecida, possivelmente Multicontinental '''(Apesar de bem inferior à Link, é capaz de aguentar golpes de Ganondorf, além de ataques de energia redirecionados por Link). | '''Estrela (Igualada, se não superior à Demise). Vigor: Incrivelmente Alta '(Capaz de manter o selo de Calamity Ganon por 100 anos ininterruptos, antes de seu poder começar a acabar). 'Alcance: combate Físico, vários metros com flechas de luz, poucos kilometros com ataques em área. | Desconhecido, possivelmente Nível Estelar (Deve estar igualada à Demise, que criou uma dimensão grande o suficiente ao ponto de caber uma estrela). Fraquezas: É constantemente sequestrada pelos seus inimigos, além de ser muito leal ao seu reino e seu povo. | Ama imensamente a humanidade ao ponto de sacrificar sua forma divina, bem como sua imortalidade, para ser reencarnada em uma forma bem inferior. Variações: Zelda (Composta) | Hylia (Original). Poderes Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Telepatia, Magia, Selamento, Perícia no uso de armas (Pistolas, Facas, Arco e Flecha, Espadas, etc),Manipulação Energética, Manipulação do Tempo (Viagem Temporal Limitada, através da Ocarina do Tempo, Parada Temporal via Sheikah Slate), Transformação, Ninjutsu, Precognição, possivelmente Manipulação Tecnológica, Manipulação da Luz, Criação de Campo de Força e Possessão. | Todas as anteriores em uma escala bem maior, Manipulação do Tempo, Criação de Vida, possivelmente Criação e Destruição. Parafernália *'Espada': Uma espada de uma mão, capaz de refletir ataques mágicos ou projeção de energia. thumb|center|430px *'Flechas de Luz: ' Flechas mergulhadas com o poder da luz sagrada da Triforce. Banem o mal e causam paralisia temporária. thumb|center|430px *'Arco do Crepúsculo': O arco utilizado pela Princesa Zelda em Twilight Princess, é dito conter o poder dos espíritos de luz. Ele dispara flechas como raios de luz. thumb|center|430px *'Arco da Luz': Um arco poderoso capaz de disparar flechas de pura luz, fortes o suficiente para se opor ao Calamity Ganon. thumb|center|430px Ataques Notáveis *'Light Sphere': Zelda cria esferas de luz que podem paralisar seu oponente por tempo o suficiente, permitindo que o mesmo seja selado. thumb|center|430px *'Projeção de Energia': Zelda usa uma projeção de energia divina da Triforce, omnidirecional, entretanto, afeta apenas seres malignos thumb|center|430px Categoria:Nintendo Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Classe Desconhecida Categoria:Classe C/1 Categoria:Classe B/5 Categoria:Personagens de Jogos Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Deuses Categoria:Arqueiros Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Viajantes Temporais Categoria:The Legend of Zelda Categoria:Espadachins Categoria:Piratas Categoria:Ninjas Categoria:Telepatas Categoria:Ergocinetas Categoria:Espíritos Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Crianças Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Usuários de Possessão Categoria:Femininas Categoria:Cronoplastas